


Shake me all night long

by Thighz



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Business Major Jack, College, Dirty Talk, Doomzo, Explicit Sexual Content, Fashion Major Gabriel, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Zarmercy, brief mc76, eventual mcgenji, men in lingerie, the slowest slow burn to ever slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/Thighz
Summary: College is nothing but constant deadlines, begging to eat a decent meal, and for Jack and Gabriel: the struggle of trying not to fall in love with your roommate.These are the best years of your life.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take a moment to welcome you all to beginning of a long, wonderful journey. After a lot of thought and a few weeks of agony, I decided to start up a new long-fic as a sort of anniversary gift for being in the OW family for a full year. Because a year ago yesterday, I posted the first chapter of **In the language of flowers**.
> 
> There will be alcohol use in this. A brief period of Jesse/Jack. Eventual Mcgenji. (I put most of the warnings in the tags.) I want this fic to be as close to an actual college experience as possible, but with a tad less drama. 
> 
> So to readers both new and old: Welcome to the College AU no body asked for.
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

**One**

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel Reyes spent his entire life surrounded by siblings. He has three sisters, two brothers, himself and three dogs. His family is big, wonderful, amazing, but he’s excited to have his own space. He has never been so glad to fall back onto the short, full-sided bed of his college dorm room. It isn’t near as comfortable as the one back in LA, but it comes with privacy he hasn’t had in five plus years.

He grins at the ceiling and listens to the hustle and bustle of students out in the halls. Some are trying to find their proper rooms, others just chatting with their new neighbors. One of the Hall leaders is trying to round up some people for an official tour of the building. 

Gabe shoves up to his elbows and takes in the small space of his room. It’s big enough for the bed, a desk, a dresser, and a window to overlook the courtyard below. There’s a door, thank god, that leads all of three feet to a small bathroom. Then to the opening where the foyer to the front door is. The second room is just a little ways past the main room that’s half kitchen, half living area.

He got luck of the draw with this dormitory. Not many came equipped with private rooms for the students.

Still didn’t know who his roommate was though and there was no other name on the ‘welcome’ sheet he found taped to the front of the fridge. Plus, it’s still a week before the semester officially starts, so the dude has time to show up and get unpacked.

He rolls off the bed and walks barefoot to one of his many boxes stacked by the door. The first one is just clothes, so he sets about shoving them into the provided dresser and closet combo. Next comes his bathroom supplies, a shiny beard trimming set his mamá got him as a parting gift and his usual shampoos and soaps. He tugs subconsciously at his hair, now almost down to his shoulders. He debated cutting it before the semester started, his sisters  _ threatened _ to cut it, actually. But alas, it was his mother who came to the rescue on that front.

He ties it back with a scrunchie before diving into another box. A few assorted pots and pans, which he arranges in the limited cabinet space in the one-walled kitchen. No stove, just a microwave and a thin refrigerator.

He sets his laptop up on the counter, scrolling through his music list and selecting a playlist full of classic rock.

While it plays through the speakers, he unpacks the canned foods and snacks his family donated as a kickstarter. He lines a second cabinet with it, but leaves space for his roomie to put his own stuff up. 

He’s popping open the second to last box when the roar of an engine drowns out the first few seconds of AC/DC’s ‘shook me all night long’. Gabe frowns, standing up and walking over to the window in the main room. It overlooks half of the courtyard and part of the parking lot. He can see his bike taking up a section of the motorcycle parking. But it’s not a bike that just rolled into the lot. It’s a car. An old muscle class, cleary restored and roaring so loud everyone outside turns to look at it.

The engine dies out as the car parks and Gabe watches a man climb out of the driver seat. Tall, blonde, massive in chest and shoulders. He’s wearing sunglasses and a white and red leather jacket, jeans ripped on the right knee, combat boots that have seen better days. He shoves his keys into the back pocket of his jeans and shuts the door to the car before making his way down the pathway that leads to the dorms.

He looks every inch the jock Gabe was familiar with in high school. From his stupid halo of blonde hair down to the way he walks across the concrete. Like he owns the place. Like he’s  _ special. _

Gabe scoffs and turns away from the window to heft the box of bed items to his bedroom. He slips cases over the pillows and snaps out a dark blue fitted sheet to cover the mattress. His comforter goes next and he smooths the edges along the bed until it looks identical to the one back home.

He grins.

The last box sits next to the provided desk. He cuts it open and reaches inside to lift the sewing machine up and out. It fits perfectly on the left side of the desk, brand new and ready for whatever projects is sent his way.

He runs a hand over the white surface once before digging around in the box for the rest of his stuff. Books, sewing kits, a plastic crate full of patterns. He spends the next few minutes organizing the desk before he’s interrupted by a sharp knock on the door and a throaty ‘Hello?’.

Must be his roommate.

He abandons the desk and exits his room, only to pause by the bathroom as tall, broad and blonde steps out of the foyer and into the living area.

The sunglass are pushed on top of his head, spiking the hair and leaving blue eyes to squint down at the screen of his cellphone.

“You lost?” Gabe asks.

Muscle man’s face turns in the direction of Gabe’s voice and he is clearly gorgeous. A sharp jawline, a misshapen nose, and a full mouth that turns up in a half smile.

“I got transferred to this dormitory last minute. Busted water pipe in my last one.” He wiggles the phone in Gabe’s direction, “You Reyes?”

Gabe nods, “Yea. Gabriel.” He puts out a hand and a warm, gloved palm connects with his own.

“I’m Jack Morrison. Business major.”

Gabe drops the handshake, clears his throat, “Fashion and design.”

Blonde brows go up and Gabe is ready to scowl and snap at the reaction but Jack surprises him by saying, “Whoa. Nice. You focusing on anything particular?”

Gabe nods, “Lingerie. For men.” 

Jack grins, “Now  _ that’s _ a goal.” He pauses, putting his hands on his hips and glancing around the room, “I don’t have much. Just two or three boxes.” Another pause and his mouth dips into a frown, “Wait. Do we have our own rooms?”

Gabe can’t help but laugh, “You must have been in the smaller dorms.”

“It’s all I could afford.” Jack suddenly starts rubbing at his elbow, “I’m not sure I can afford to stay here.”

“They transfer you?” Gabe puts out a palm, “Phone.”

Jack hands it over without pause. Gabe flips through the email.

_ Due to a burst water pipe, C dormitory is closed for remodel during the spring semester. Your new roommate is Gabriel Reyes, room number 402 in Falcon Building A. _

“Since it’s a fault of their own, they won’t charge.” Gabe mutters, “But I’d still get in touch with your advisor just in case.”

“Noted.” Jack sighs.

Gabe watches him scan the room some more, “You need help with those boxes?”

A timid smile, “Would you mind? It’s been a long drive.”

“Not at all.” Gabe retreats into his room to grab his hoodie, tugging it over his head and rejoining Jack in the foyer. 

They walk down the hall and two flights of stairs. The tour party tries to coerce them into joining them, but they turn it down and continue out into the courtyard.

Jack’s car looks even better up close. It’s painted a dark blue and the cobalt gleams under the January sun. He hears the locks pop as they draw closer and the trunk clicks open right after. 

“Nice car.” Gabe says, “She’s old.”

Jack nods, popping open the passenger side and hefting a box out of the seat, “My uncle got her for me. 72 Oldsmobile Cutlass.” He grins proudly over the top of his box, “I spent the majority of my savings and an entire summer getting her college ready.”

Gabe runs a hand across the hood and down the back glass as he walks towards the trunk, “You did good. Was she in bad shape?”

“Not too bad.” Jack hovers on the passenger side of the car while Gabe lifts a second box out. They’ll have to come back for the third, “No accidents, but she was rusted to hell. My uncle dug her out of a friends yard. Paid about two grand. Said it was my going away present.” Jack’s laugh is chest deep.

Gabe follows him back up to their room where they deposit Jack’s boxes in his room before heading back down for the final box.

“You have a ride?” Jack asks as he locks the car back up.

Gabe nods over at his bike. She’s simple. Efficient. Bought with his own money.

Jack has an infectious smile, “You would be a motorcycle man.” He adjusts the box in his hands as he inspects the bike, “My mom wouldn’t let me near one of these.”

Gabe smirks, “Neither would mine.”

They chuckle between themselves as they head back to their room. It seems the tour is over and people are milling about in the student lounge. Gabe can smell coffee in the little lounge and two guys are arguing over a video game on the couches. One of them has bright green hair.

“Gonna have to get better coffee than this shit if he wants me to visit this place.” A gruff voice mumbles from their left. He’s tall, almost as tall as Jack, with long brown hair and wearing a goddamn cowboy hat. He’s also holding a thermos as long as his forearm.

“Are we suddenly in a spaghetti western?” Gabriel inquires.

Jack snorts beside him.

Brown eyes flick from Gabriel and land on Jack. A grin spreads across his bearded face, “Well howdy. I’m McCree.” He holds out a hand to Jack, who shifts the box to his left arm and shakes it with with a matching grin, “Jesse McCree.”

“Jack.” His blonde head tilts, like he’s sizing Jesse up and not for clothes, “This is my roommate, Gabe.”

Gabe coughs, “Gabriel.” He corrects, “No one calls me Gabe.”

Jesse shakes his hand as well and it’s strong, steady. He takes a sip from his thermos, “I’m not actually in this dorm.” He points over at the green-haired man who is crowing in victory as the dude beside him slumps in defeat, “But he is.”

“Friend of yours?” Jack asks.

“Best friend, actually.” Jesse whistles, “Genji! Come meet your dorm mates and stop showing off.”

The green-haired dude vaults over the couch and joins them with a heavy sigh, “Ruining my fun, Jesse.” His accent is heavy and japanese.

“I think you’ve humiliated him enough for today.” Jesse sneers, “Where’s Hanzo?”

Genji waves a hand in the general direction of the ceiling, “Organizing his desk for the fourteenth time.”

Jesse sets a hand on Genji’s shoulder and grins, “Genji. Meet Gabriel and Jack.”

Genji bends forward in a half bow and grins, “Jesse’s making everyone meet and greet.” He elbows the cowboy in the side, “Even though this isn’t his dorm.”

“Hey. In my dorm we passed a bottle around and got to know one another on the first night. You rich hoity-toities need to loosen up.”

“My dorms water pipe burst.” Jack winces, “So I’m just here for spring.”

“Scholarship.” Gabe lifts a finger.

“Well that’s lucky.” Genji marvels, “This is kinda of an experimental dorm?” He sighs at the ceiling now, “Our father donated the money and Hanzo designed it. He’s here getting his bachelors in architecture.”

“What are you here for?” Jack inquires.

“Fashion.” Genji brightens.

Despite Genji being a complete polar opposite of him, Gabe feels a kindred understanding, “Same here.”

“Nice.” Genji lifts his hand in a gesture for a high five and Gabe meets it with a resounding clap.

“I’m just here for general studies.” Jesse swirls the coffee in his thermos, “Not quite sure what I wanna do yet.”

“Bounty hunter.” Genji declares.

“I’m gonna go back up and unpack.” Jack mutters to Gabe.

Gabe, desperate to retreat to his own room says, “I’ll come too.”

“Nice to meet you two.” Jack smiles politely and takes a step back, “But I have a lot to unpack.”

“Oh hell. Sure.” Jesse fumbles with his coffee thermos, “Nice to meetcha.”

Gabe notes that his eyes don’t leave Jack’s person until Jack rounds the stairwell before him. Then Genji elbows Jesse in the side again and rolls his eyes.

When they get to their rooms, Gabe unlocks the door and heads straight for the kitchen to retrieve the second key for Jack. He finds the blonde already tearing into a box of his own bedding when he gets to the door.

“Key.” Gabe rests his hip against the doorframe.

Jack twists around and holds out a hand. Gabe tosses it to him and he catches it with his fist and shoves it into a front pocket.

“I’ve never roomed with anyone before.” Jack chuckles nervously, “Should we - uh - go over rules? No-nos? Uh -” He swallows, “Partners?”

Gabe shrugs, “Fair warning. When I work on a project or a set of outfits, I play loud music. But if you’re studying, just tell me to plug the phones in.” He remembers the way Jack sized up the cowboy wannabe downstairs and figures it’s okay to say, “And if I bring any partners over, they’ll be men.”

Jack nods, “Okay. Mine’ll be either or. Not that I really think I’ll have time to do that.” His brow furrows, “My professors already assigned homework before I even left Indiana.”

“Really?”

Jack groans and waves to a stack of books on his bed, “Yep.”

“Sucks to be you.” Gabe grins, “Well. I’m sure we’ll find other annoying shit we hate about each other in the coming weeks. For now, I’m gonna go check out my building. You cool?” He motions to the boxes.

Jack nods, “Sure. Yea. Go ahead. Probably gonna finish this up and get some work done.” A frown, “And find the nearest store. I didn’t bring any food.”

“Bout a quarter mile down the road there’s a corner store. Grocery store is a little further in town.” Gabe provides.

“Thanks.” Jack shoots him another smile, “You’re really chill. I like you Gabe.”

“Gabriel.” Gabe corrects, shaking a finger at him, “Only my family calls me Gabe.”

Jack laughs and holds up his hands, “Gabriel. Got it. Have a nice walk.” He bends over to resume his bedding struggle and Gabe takes a handful of seconds to appreciate the view.

Nope.

He turns sharply out of the doorway and cuts that line of thought like a knife. He’s read one too many romance novels about falling for roommates. Even bisexual ones can be dangerous and he is not, he repeats,  _ not _ going to fuck up a perfectly good roommate because he can’t keep it in his pants.

He grabs his keys and shuts the door firmly behind him.

 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

  
  


To be perfectly honest, Jack was expecting absolutely anyone  _ but _ Gabriel Reyes as a roommate. He had this quiet idea of a roommate who would keep his head down and they wouldn't interact with each other and Jack could spend his semester focusing on just his school work and keeping his meager scholarship afloat.

Instead, he got Gabriel.

With his long, thick black hair and scruffy beard combo that had no business being as attractive as it was. It didn’t help that he looked like a man who wore leather jackets and snuck good girls out of their homes at midnight. Or boys, now that Jack knows his preferences.

Jack pulls his console out of the last box and sets it up on the dresser across from his bed. The small 22” inch TV he smuggled from home comes out next. He fiddles with the plugs for a bit and sits on the edge of his fully sheeted bed. It dawns on him that he’s not even sure if the rooms come with internet or if he’ll have to hotspot it with his phone. Which would royally suck since his parents are still paying the bill.

Speaking of phone. He lifts up off the bed a bit to retrieve it from his pocket and check his bank account. His extended family was very generous in their hand outs of ‘going to college’ funds, but the drive from Indiana to the school was tedious and long. Gas prices were outrageous no matter where he went, but he still has enough to get him through the semester. He hopes.

There’s a text from his mother telling him to call when he gets a chance. He texts her that he’ll call in after he hits up the store for some grub. She sends him a smiley face back.

He heads out to his car next, following Gabe’s limited directions and praying he can find his way back. He also kind of wishes he’d gotten Gabe’s phone number in case the dude needed anything from the store.

It doesn’t take him long to spot the corner store and he decides it’s the best he’s going to do on day one.

There are a few other students inside, arms full of soda and bags of chips. Some are wearing out the ICEE machine, others holding a can of soup or a candy bar in each hand and looking like the world will implode depending on the choice.

Jack is not looking forward to  _ that. _

He snags a cold chicken salad sandwich and a fruit cup from the cooler, then a couple of water bottles and a soda. He hovers near the beer cooler and stares at the limited, crappy options of booze. Some of them are familiar, others not so much. It won’t be his neighbors homebrew, but for an icebreaker, it’ll do. He balances the other items between his chest and arms while he snags a six pack of blue moon.

Checking out is an ordeal. The guy in front of him is desperately trying to chat up the blonde behind the counter, who is flirting back despite her long line of customers. Jack’s arms are starting to ache from the strain of holding everything at a weird angle.

“Oh my god just give him your number!” Someone shouts behind Jack.

The blonde flushes, but scribbles it down and shoves it at the guy, who walks out of the store floating on a goddamn cloud.

Jack pays for his stuff, then waits for her to bag his drinks and food. He’s ready to get back to the dorms. The drive was long and he hasn’t had a full 8 hours of sleep since the night before he left home.

He thinks of the last meal his mom made him. A hearty pot roast, potatoes, apple pie for desert. Her teary blue eyes as she served him his last plate of food for the foreseeable future. 

_ Ma. I’m not going off to war. _

_ I know, but just. I’m so proud of you, Jack. _

She sniffled and pawed at his face until he begged her to stop. Then he slept in his bed for the last time and drove off into the sunrise.

Jack wonders if he can afford to drive up to see her for spring break. Probably not. 

When he gets back to the dorm parking, his previous spot is taken, so he parks a little further away. He’s not sure if Gabe will be back from his tour of the design building and he doesn’t want to disturb his new roommate, so he decides to call his mother from his car. 

She makes it short and sweet, tells him she loves him and reminds him to stay in touch.

He locks his car and heads for the building, carrying the bag of food in one hand and the beer in the other. The building host isn’t in their office when he peeks through the glass doors. A good sign. He shifts the bags around to hide the six pack and shuffles over to the stairs, bypassing a group of people playing UNO at a table in the lounge.

A muffled  _ you mother fucking traitor _ can be heard right as the door clicks shut behind him.

Jack enjoys the quiet hum of the lights in the stairwell. His boots thud against the rubber soles covering the edges of each step and the burn in his thighs is welcome. It may be his only exercise if the college doesn't have a gym on campus.

A couple of guys are chatting in the hallway a few doors down from his room. He unlocks the door, but there’s no give. He twists the knob and sure enough, Gabe is standing at the kitchen counter with a can opener and a can of tuna.

He glances up as Jack enters and gives a curt nod.

Jack walks over and lifts an eyebrow. The counter is barren save for the tuna in Gabe’s hands, “Are you going to make a sandwich?”

Gabe huffs, “No bread yet. Was just going to eat it.” He wiggles the can in Jack’s direction.

Jack chuckles, “Out of the can?”

“Out of the can.” Gabe repeats, “Welcome to the college life.”

Jack sets the beer on the counter and Gabe’s eyes flick away from the unopened tuna in his hands. White teeth sink into a full bottom lip and Gabe turns to look at him.

“You going to share that?”

Jack smirks, “Figured it would be a good ice breaker slash house warming starter.” He sets the bag on the counter beside it and pulls out his chicken salad sandwich, “And seeing as you have no bread, no mayo, and no hope. I’m going to share my dinner with you too.”

Gabe drops the opener and can onto the counter, “You are a godsend, Morrison.”

Jack plucks out a beer and hands it over to Gabe with a grin, “Hey, my mom calls me that too. Nice to see she’s not the only one who thinks so.”

Gabe punches his shoulder and pops the top against the counter, “Don’t get a big head.”

They end up on the floor near the window, fruit cup and sandwich split between them. Gabe leans against the window sill, one knee bent with the arm holding a beer draped over it. He looks the picture of relaxed, head tipped back to touch the glass of the window.

Jack munches on the last bits of his sandwich before asking, “Where you from?”

“LA.” Gabe replies, “Northerish part. Grew up there.”

Jack hums, “This your first time away from home?”

“Yep.” Gabe drops his head back down to look at Jack, “You?”

“Never left Indiana.” Jack takes a swig of his beer, “Almost joined the army, but my ma was terrified of it. Wanted me to get a degree, but college is expensive and my dad’s farm doesn’t generate the income.” He thumbs the rim of the bottle, “I applied for over a dozen scholarships to pay for the extra. Was lucky to gain a handful of them.”

“No football scholarship, Jack?” Gabe grins.

Jack barks out a laugh and runs a hand nervously through his hair, “I look like I play football?”

Gabe lifts an eyebrow at him and motions from his head to where Jack’s legs are sprawled out across the floor, “You look like you jumped out of a Taylor Swift album.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Jack shakes his head.

“The muscle car, the jacket.” Gabe twirls his hands in the air, “You’re big, blonde hair, blue eyes. You are the american dream personified.”

Jack sighs. Now  _ that _ he’s heard before.

“Ah but -.” Gabe swirls the beer around in his bottle, “My mom raised me not to judge a book by its cover.” He points at Jack, “You sound like you eat glass for breakfast and you put a lot of love into fixing that car, you shared you food and your beer. That shiny exterior just for show?”

Jack huff's, shoulders slouching forward as he smiles over at Gabe. The beer is warm in his belly and the food isn’t enough to tide him over, but he’s glad he got to share it. Gabe’s still smiling at him, easy as anything and enjoying Jack’s company. It’s not too bad for a first roommate experience. Better than he was expecting. Exceeding what he expected.

“I was kind of hoping to get away from -.” Jack glances out the window, “The person I was back home. Start over. Be something other than the golden boy.”

“And what, picking a boring major is going to fix that?” Gabe questions.

“Better than nothing.” Jack mumbles, peeling the label off the bottle.

“True. Got you out, didn’t it?” Gabe drops his leg, “I left for the same reason. Lotta siblings, sick of sharing space, needed to do something with myself.”

Jack tilts his head, “Why fashion?”

Gabe’s eyes are dark and curious as he turns them on Jack again. He’s quiet for a bit and Jack feels the intensity of that stare. He almost takes the question back, maybe it was too personal, but Gabe sighs, “I like to sew.”

Jack chuckles, “I gathered that much.”

“No.” Gabe huffs, “Not just the design of the clothing or the way outfits pair together. I like the sound and the vibration and the things I can create with it. So when I saw this place had a good program with a wide range of skill sets taught, I applied.” He waves towards his room, “I already know how to sew. I’m stellar at it. I’ve made the costumes for the youth shelters halloween party every year since I was fifteen.” He sips from his bottle, swallows, “I just needed to get out of my parents house. Out of the same city I’ve seen every day since I was born.”

Jack completely understands. He’s spent so much of his life in his father’s shadow, working the farm and keeping their family afloat. Being the role model all through grade school and into high school. His city isn’t small by any means, but he still knew too many people, knew the roads too well, the food too well, and not a damn thing about it gave him any joy.

“Why business?” Gabe asks.

Jack hums, reaching over to drag the rest of the beer over between them. There are two left. He snags them both and pops the tops, handing Gabe one.

“I want to open my own someday,” He admits, dropping his empty bottle into one of the six slots, “Not sure what or how or why, but I want to knowledge under my belt.” He shoots Gabriel a grin, “Plus, I wanted out of my parents house. Away from the same farm I’ve been looking at since I was born.”

Gabe’s laugh is throaty and soft, muted by two beers and pleasant to Jack’s ears. He raises his new bottle up in the air between them, “To getting the hell out of dodge.”

Jack grins and lifts his own. The glass clinks together in the empty living room and condensation drips to the ground. Gabe’s laptop is still playing music low from the counter behind him and the sun is setting fast through the curtain less window. A warmth spreads through Jack’s chest as the comfortable silence settles between him and as he closes his eyes his thinks:

_ These are going to be the best years of my life. _

And he can hardly wait to get started.

  
  
  
  


 

 


	2. Two

 

 

 

**Two**

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

The only thing Gabe was not looking forward to; was sharing a bathroom with another dude after sharing one with his siblings. Shit, shower, shave is a ritual in and of itself and Gabe feels like they should have discussed morning allotted times before diving headfirst into rooming together with loosely set rules.

Turns out, they wouldn’t need to.

When Gabe’s alarm clock buzzes at 7 am on the first day of class, his hand darts out from under the covers and slaps at his phone until it shuts up. He blinks at the wall behind his bed and grumbles before rolling out.

The hallway smells like old spice and steam as he trudges to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. There’s water clinging to the walls and the fan is running in the ceiling and it smells like freshly washed male skin.

He finds Jack in the kitchenette, shaking a bottle of brown liquid vigorously near the sink. He’s not wearing a shirt and a towel is draped over the broad expanse of his shoulders. His jeans hang low on his hips and his feet are still bare.

Gabe is struck with the thought of how completely unfair it was that Jack looked like human perfection at seven o’clock in the fucking morning. On a Monday.

“How long have you been up?” Gabe asks, scratching his stomach over the white t-shirt he wore to bed.

Jack pauses in the shaking of his beverage and twists around to face him, “Since five.”

Gabe squints, “Five am.”

Jack chuckles, “Yea. I went for a run.” He starts shaking the bottle again and Gabe spots the tall tub of protein powder at his elbow. A dark blue backpack rests at his feet, propped up against the cabinets. 

“Is this a daily thing?” Gabe inquires, waving at Jack’s entire person.

“The run?” Jack wiggles the bottle, “Or the breakfast shake?”

“Both? All of it?” Gabe goes to drag a hand through his hair and finds it tangled on the right side. He hisses, “How are you human?”

“It takes work to look like this.” Jack motions down his body, “Not all of us look good  _ naturally _ .” He finally stops shaking the bottle and pops the lid to take a heavy swig.

Gabe glances down at himself. He wasn’t ripped to hell like Jack, but he wasn’t  _ small _ , “I do exercise.” Gabe scoffs, “Just not at five in the morning.”

Jack shrugs one shoulder and keeps on chugging.

Gabe rolls his eyes and retreats to the bathroom to take care of his business before his eight o’clock class.

He takes a hot shower, rubs out a quick one and does  _ not _ think about the way Jack’s back flexes as he does it. He puts his brand new beard trimmer to work and spends ten minutes brushing out the tangles in his hair. Next comes wearing something comfortable to sit through introductory lectures for a full eight hours. He settles for a plain black tee and jeans, grabs his backpack from the chair of his desk and heads out into the main room.

Jack is throwing his own pack over his shoulder as Gabe steps towards the foyer. The bottle holding his protein shake is washed and setting on a checkerboard drying pad to the left of the sink. He’s wearing that same jock-esque jacket he arrived in.

“I doubt we’ll always cross paths this much in the morning.” Jack grins, opening the door for him as they exit.

“I guarantee I’ll be tripping out the door five minutes before class three weeks in.” Gabe grumbles, locking up and following Jack down the hall to the stairs.

“I’ll normally be gone before seven.” Jack says, “My class starts at seven fifteen, but the professor had a flat tire and sent out a ‘later class start time’ email to everyone this morning.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you get up at five am.”

Jack shoots him a smile, “Habit. I was always up early to meet everyone on the field.”

“Football.” Gabe crows, “I knew it.” He waves a hand in Jack’s direction.

“Marching band, actually.” Jack drops, light as air as he leaves Gabriel standing on the last step of the stairs.

He catches up to Jack just as the blonde pulls open the metal door leading to the hallway.

“See you later tonight?” Jack smirks as he heads to the back of the building.

Gabe hovers near the front office, “Yea.” He mutters as Jack sends him half a wave and pushes through the double set of glass doors. The blonde takes a sharp turn down the sidewalk and disappears on the right side of the building.

Jack ‘the not jock’ still continuing to surprise him. Gabe hopes there’s more, if he’s being perfectly honest. He’s pretty sure Jack will be a hell of a friend. The type to have your back when you really need it and wingman for you at bars. 

“Band.” Gabriel shakes his head and exits out the front doors.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

  
  


Jesse hates that he has to hide in a goddamn crevice to smoke a cigarette. He knows there are designated places for students to do so, but it usually requires talking to people. That is the exact opposite of what he wants to do at six in the morning.

But the crevice between his building and the next ends up being the  _ perfect _ place to grab a morning pick-me-up; because it gives him a front row seat to Jack Morrison’s running routine.

Every morning at six am on the dot for a full week since they moved in, Jack jogs past Jesse’s dorm in black jogging pants and a too-tight blue under armor shirt. He’s usually wearing those fancy bluetooth headphones over his ears and looking ten kinds of gorgeous even drenched in sweat.

It seems that routine extends to school days too because he’s half-way through with his smoke when Jack jogs past him.

Jesse still pictures it in his head as he grabs one more quick puff before beelining for his algebra class.

When he emerges from the crevice, Jack is on the sidewalk heading to a large, circular building. Jesse recognizes it as the business center, where most classes for the future CEO’s are conducted. 

His building is just beyond and he quickened his pace to fall in line with Jack.

The blonde glances over and smiles, “Morning Jesse.”

Jesse grins at him, “You’re mighty peppy for the first day of class.”

Jack shakes his head with a laugh and keeps walking, “You’re not the first to comment on my early bird attitude.”

“Reyes not a morning person?” Jesse chuckles.

“He doesn’t get up before nine on off days.” Jack snorts, “Don’t know how anyone can sleep in that late.”

Jesse whistles, “Oh you are missing out, Jackie.”

“Am I?” Jack lifts one arched brow.

“Have you ever slept late in your life?”

Jack squints as they come to a halt at the stairs of his building, “Not sure. Maybe when I was a teenager?”

Jesse takes in Jack’s form. The relaxed set of his hips and the gorgeous lines of his face. It’d be a damn shame to waste hitting on a man so pretty.

“Well, it’s nice when you’re on your own.” Jesse muses, rocking back on his heels, “But what makes sleepin’ in  _ really _ worth it is when you got someone else in the bed with ya.”

Sure enough, a flush rises to the top of those sharp cheekbones and Jesse’s chest soars. The grin forms again without much thought.

“Is that so?” Jack mumbles, glancing to the top of the stairs as another student enters the building, “Well. Maybe you’ll have to show me sometime?”

Jesse blinks, then blinks again and shakes his head, “Wait - wha -.” 

Jack checks his watch and curses, “I gotta get to class.” He slaps Jesse’s bicep and smiles again, setting his chest to fluttering like a teenager, “Maybe next time ask me to coffee first before jumping straight into my bed.” A winks and a quick jog up the steps, “I’m not that easy, McCree.” He tosses over his shoulder.

Jesse laughs in a sharp burst.

Well, hell.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


“Pretty sure Jesse is going to ask me out on date.” Jack mentions over tuna sandwiches on the living room floor that evening.

Gabe pauses in his chewing and lifts an eyebrow, “McCree? The kid in the cowboy hat?”

“Yea.” Jack nods, holding his paper towel under the crust of his sandwich so the crumbs don’t scatter, “He walked me to class this morning.”

“He doesn’t waste time.” Gabe smirks, “I’ll give him that.”

“Pretty sure he was checking me out on the first day too.” Jack muses.

“Oh he was.” Gabe assures before polishing off the rest of his sandwich. He uncurls his legs and rises, “Want a soda?”

“Nah. Water.” Jack keeps on munching and watches the sunset outside the window. They really need to invest in curtains soon. A couch. Maybe some bean bag chairs. They’ve been sitting on the floor to eat for the last week and it’s killing his back.

He rubs at it subconsciously and finishes off his sandwich. The cool plastic of a bottle touches his cheek and he reaches up to take it from Gabe. His roommate plops back down across from him and splays out on the carpet.

“We need chairs.”

“I was just thinking that.” Jack grins around the mouth of the bottle.

“Great minds.” Gabriel waves in the air.

“How was your first day?” Jack rests his forearms on his thighs.

“I’m the only crazy person in class to present the design of an entire lingerie line.” His head tilts in Jack’s direction, “Everyone else is doing coats and dresses and I’m doing sexy wear.”

“It’s unique.” Jack shrugs, “Lingerie caters mostly to women and it looks damn good on them, don’t get me wrong. But to have a line designed to fit a man’s body?” He finger guns, “I’ll buy that.”

Gabe lifts an eyebrow, “You like wearing lingerie.”

“I like the idea of it.” Jack scrunches up his nose, “Never really had anyone to show off to, so I wouldn’t know.”

Gabe hums, “Hit me up next semester when we actually have to start sewing the designs and maybe I’ll use you as a model.”

Jack chuckles and fiddles with the lid of the water bottle, “I’ll probably be in another dorm by then, but - uh - sure.”

“Put in a request to stay here.” Gabe sits up slow, “I have it for the next two years. I could write a letter to your advisor. Make it real sweet about how this place is good for keeping your scholarship grades high.” 

Jack sneers, “You’ve known me for less than two weeks. How do you know you won’t be ready to kick me out by May?” He points the water bottle at him, “I could blast Taylor Swift at two in the morning and sing really terrible show tunes in the shower.”

Gabe’s lip twitches, “I can live with that.”

“Your tolerance is insane.” Jack laughs.

“I’m the oldest of six kids.” Gabe says with a world weary sigh, “I’m used to fighting for a bathroom and listening to music at four am and never having my own room.” He motions to his bedroom, “This arrangement is like cloud nine for me.” He then points to Jack, “You’re up at five am and dressed before seven. I don’t have to fight for the bathroom in the mornings.  _ And  _ you wash your dishes.”

“That because my mom slapped my hands with a wooden spoon if I put my dishes in the sink without washing them.” Jack points out.

“Habits.” Gabe wiggles his fingers, “They’re good to have.”

Jack nods and chugs the rest of the water, “Should I say yes?”

Gabe is standing up again and stretching, probably getting ready to retire and get some homework done, “To Jesse?”

Jack nods once and tosses the empty bottle into the small trash can beside the fridge.

“We’re in college. Wrap your dick and have fun, Jack.” Gabe puts a hand out and Jack takes it, allowing the man to pull him up to his feet.

“I’ve never had a casual relationship before.” Jack rubs the back of his neck, “I’m not sure how to navigate one.”

“Don’t expect anything.” Gabe offers, “Hang out. Have sex. Don’t have sex. All depends on what ya’ll agree on.” He rubs at his beard, “Jesse seems like the romantic type though, so if you want to set boundaries, do it ahead of time.”

Jack lifts an eyebrow, “Have a lot of experience with casual relationships?”

Gabe winks and starts the walk to his bedroom, “Anything deeper and I’d have to introduce them to my family. God forbid.” He glances over his shoulder, “Night Jack.”

“Night.” Jack waits until the door to Gabe’s room clicks shut before he does one last wipe down of the kitchen counters. He checks the locks on the windows, the front door and makes sure the lights are turned off.

Once he’s in his bedroom, he leaves the door cracked a hair. Then pours all of his books out onto the comforter of his bed and sits cross legged near the pillows. He organizes everything by class and due date, makes sure nothing major is going to be due by the end of the week. Then he falls back into his pillows and grabs the remote to his tiny TV and game controller from the dresser.

He plays a mindless FPS and doesn’t put much effort into it. He’s exhausted. First days will do that to you. A lot of talking and notes and book buying. He knew it would be overwhelming. College isn’t high school and it’s been three years since he’s even been to school. This was the easiest school to apply to with the scholarships he acquired and he’d literally closed his eyes and puts his finger on the major list.

It wasn’t the smartest way to plan his life, but he’d just wanted out of Indiana at the time. He wanted to do something else. To  _ be _ someone else.

Nothing could come from this degree, but he knows without a doubt that he’ll enjoy the hell out of living away from home. Late nights, a quiet room, making friends.

Jack thinks of Gabe and his bearded, long-haired visage and his confidence in the major he chose. Gabe has everything figured out and knows what he wants out of life and Jack envy's that.

Jack also wants to get closer. He can imagine how amazing Gabe could be as a friend. Judging by his casual attitude towards a roommate he barely knows. It’d be nice to spend the next two years gaining that trust and building something that Jack could take with him when he leaves. He’s never had a best friend.

He rests the controller on his stomach and closes his eyes, ignoring the fact that he still needs to put his books back in the bag and actually get under the covers to sleep. 

He’ll have time for that later.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


“We’re going to the first party of the semester tonight, wanna go?” Olivia leans over the divider between Gabe’s chosen lunch table and the line she’s standing in.

He scowls down at his scholarship paid for sandwich, “No.”

“Seriously?” Olivia groans, “I won’t know anyone else there.”

“I’m still pretending I don’t know  _ you _ , why would I accompany you somewhere?” Gabe grouches, ripping open his bag of chips.

“I’m hurt. Really.” She heaves a dramatic sigh and clicks her purple nails on the plastic divider, “Maybe bring someone with you?”

“I said no.” Gabe shoves a handful of chips into his mouth and hopes the crunching will drown her out.

“Bring Jack.” She brightens, “I bet he’s a party boy.” Her manicured hand waves in his peripheral vision, “He looks like the frat boy type. Bet he loves to party.”

Gabe frowns. That is the exact opposite of what Jack likes to do. The last four friday nights involved Gabe fine tuning his sewing machine and when he’d wander out into the rest of the dorm, he could hear the soft explosions from Jack’s bedroom.

Video games.

Jack didn’t leave the house to party. Even though Gabe knew he’d gotten plenty of offers from his other classmates, but no. Jack wanted to stay in and play  _ video games  _ all weekend.

Gabe’ll be the first to admit that he took one look at that shiny, blond exterior and pictured him out every weekend. It was a nice surprise to have Jack’s presence there all weekend long. The quiet sound of his video games or talking on the phone with who Gabe assumes was his mother. Maybe his dad.

“Jack’s not into that.” Gabe mutters.

“Really?” She moves closer to the food, but is still within vocal range.

“It’s college. We’re here to study.”

“Wow. Boo.” She calls out to him, “The Shimada’s still manage to party!”

Gabe wrinkles his nose, “Really?”

“Well,” She admits, “Just Genji, really. Hanzo is the one who shows up and drags him back to the dorm.” A wispy sigh falls out of her mouth, “Have you seen the gorgeous man he’s dating?”

Now Gabe looks up, “I didn’t know Shimada did anything other than look mildly disappointed at everyone.”

She snorts behind her hand, “He’s dating Akande Ogundimu.”

“Not gonna lie. I’m impressed.” Gabe taps his chin.

“So come to the party. Be social. Meet Hanzo’s boyfriend.” She gets a little further away now, “Invite Jack!” The turns to join the rest of the food crowd.

Gabe grumbles into his sandwich and pulls out his phone with a free hand. He pulls his recent text with Jack’s up. They mostly consist of ‘need anything from the store?’ ‘cold cuts for dinner?’ so on so forth.

He types in a quick ‘ _ Party on saturday. Wanna go? _ ’ then sets it on the table in order to use both hands to eat. It buzzes to life a few minutes later and he swipes to open up the text screen.

‘ _ Sure. Right of passage _ ?’

Gabe snorts, ‘ _ More like first party of the semester _ ’

Jack sends him a lopsided frown emoji, ‘ _ I don’t really want to make a habit of parties _ ’

‘ _ Same here _ .’ Gabe smiles smugly around a chip, ‘ _ Good place to meet people tho _ ’

‘ _ True enough. Maybe once _ .’ Jack agrees.

‘ _ Cool. I’ll get the deets. _ ’

‘ _ Thx see you later _ ’

Gabe turns his screen off and finishes his sandwich with a secret smile.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Saturday comes faster than Jack anticipates.

He’s all for parties most of the time, but a party full of complete strangers has him a little on edge.

He glances at the bathroom mirror, still a little fogged from his shower, and checks the wrinkles in his dark blue shirt.

“You look fine.” Gabe groans from the doorway. He’s dressed in black jeans and a red, long-sleeved button up. The cuffs are rolled up to expose his forearms.

Jack shoots him a look, “Jesse’s gonna be there.”

“And?” Gabe spreads his palms, “He’s taken you on like three coffee dates and one library rendezvous.” He squints, “Which I’m pretty sure you’re lying about making out between shelves.”

Jack huffs and shoves Gabe’s shoulder to move him out of the doorway, “We haven’t kissed yet.”

He can hear Gabe’s boots behind him, “What are you, twelve?”

“Jesse wants to take it slow.” Jack shrugs.

“Oh my god, you  _ are _ twelve.” Gabriel whispers with a grin, following in his footsteps as they head to the door.

Jack doesn’t bother with a response and together they make the trek across campus to the house holding the first party of the semester.

It’s already in full swing by the time they step over an too-drunk-for-nine-pm dude on the stairs. Music pulses from beyond the open door and people are milling about holding beers and laughing uproariously.

Jack would rather be back in his room.

Gabe walks ahead of him and waves over at a girl with bright purple hair and the nails to match it. She beams as they walk up.

“You must be Jack!” She shakes his hand vigorously, “I’m Olivia. Gabe says you’re a stellar roommate.”

Jack grins shyly, “Is that so?”

“You are.” Gabe shrugs one shoulder, “Where’s the beer? If I’m going to be in this mess I want to be drunk.”

Olivian points one perfectly manicured nail through a doorway that leads to a kitchen, “Two kegs and a full bar out on the back patio.”

“Want one?” Gabe looks over at Jack.

Jack scans the party with a frown and nods, “Yea.”

Gabe disappears around the corner and Jack wishes he’d tagged along. Olivia is peering up at him with a lifted eyebrow and curious eyes. Gabe’s mentioned her a few times, smart, computer science major, self-taught hacker. (Pain in his ass)

“Gabe says you grew up together.” He tries awkwardly.

“Oh boy.” She rolls her eyes and whistles, “McCree! Come get your man.”

Jack follows her gaze to another room, this one opened by a large white archway. Jesse is standing beside Genji and a massive bald man holding a plastic glass of wine. He smiles when he spots Jack and sets a hand on Genji’s shoulder to move around him and part the crowd.

Jack waits as he stumbles through, red cup in hand and looking just a little drunk.

“Doll, you look ten kinds of gorgeous.”

Jack can’t help the smile.

“He better be. He spent half an hour in front of the mirror.” Gabe snorts, returning from the kitchen juggling two red cups full of beer and two syringes of jello shots. He hands one of each over to Jack, “Cheers.” He downs the jello shot first and winces, “Good God.”

Olivia and Jesse laugh, “You’re guaranteed to be drunk by the time you leave.” 

“Who scored that much booze on a college budget?” Jack swallows down the peach shot and starts sipping at the beer.

“Genji helped.” Jesse grins around his cup, “Hanzo frowned the whole time, but Akande convinced him it was good for school morale.”

Jack glances past Jesse at the big man who now has a very flushed Hanzo Shimada grinning up at him.

“He’s huge.” Gabe mutters, “Bigger than you.” He elbows Jack with a grin.

Jack elbows him back, “I can’t even imagine what he does to get that.”

“Oh I’m sure Hanzo knows.” Jesse waggles his eyebrows and the four of them dissolve into laughter.

He loses track of Gabriel two hours into the party.

Jack’s not too worried though, he’s made a number of friends, some of who are in his classes and others just looking for a venting partner. Jesse is never far away and he keeps Jack’s cup full. What’s infuriating is the soft, barely there touches Jesse glides over his arms, his back, his shoulders. Each one sets Jack on fire and he catches his gaze following Jesse as the man finds another person to chat with, forgetting the person who’s talking to him requires his attention.

“You and McCree seeing one another?” Olivia finally makes her way back to Jack nearing one am.

“Sorta?” Jack shrugs one shoulder, nursing a water now that he’s planning to stumble his way back to his dorm.

“They’re being middle schoolers.” Gabe stumbles into Jack’s side with a laugh, “Four dates, no kisses.”

“Boo.” Olivia shouts and spins on her heels, “Rectify!”

Jack shakes his hands at her, “No. Nope.”

She throws a fist in the air, “Rectify! Find Jesse!” She points at a random girl, who laughs gleefully and rushes off on her mission.

Jesse rounds the corner, eyebrows furrowed and face flushed from booze and dancing. He comes to a rest in front of Jack, “Got drunk girls telling me a hot blonde is lookin’ for me.” He grins at Jack, “That you?”

Jack’s heart skips and his face grows hot, “Olivia and Gabe are disgusted that we haven’t made out yet.”

Jesse’s eyebrows go up, “I ain’t kissn’ you unless you want to Jack.” He squints between Gabriel and Olivia, “I’m being  _ patient _ .”

“You’ve never been patient a day in your life.” Olivia snorts.

Jack has. Jack’s spent every day of his life patient and obedient.

He’s never jumped, even when he really wanted to. But leaving Indiana? Choosing a college his parents didn’t go to? Wasn’t that jumping?

He gathers Jesse’s face between his palms and jumps.

Jesse’s mouth tastes like cheap beer and potato chips, but it’s hot and slick and perfect. A cup hits the ground and spills beer at their feet, warm hands glide up the side of his neck and Jesse’s pulls him in deeper. Someone moans, Jack’s not sure who, but he’s surprised he can hear it over the loud thudding of his heartbeat.

When they part, people are whooping and clapping happily before returning to their previous drunk objectives.

Jesse thumbs below his ears, lips nibbling at Jack’s bottom one, “Take me back to your room, Jack? Lemme show you what it’s like to sleep in.”

Jack nods.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Gabe gives it another hour or two before he tells Olivia and the Shimada’s goodbye before stumbling back to his dorm. It’s quiet when he unlocks the door and steps into the darkness. No sexy sounds or quiet talking, just the whirling of the heater and a glow from the street lamps outside their window.

He locks up and drops his keys on the kitchen counter before dipping into the fridge for a bottle of water.

His brain is still fuzzed and tingly from the booze and his body is practically floating as he crosses to his bedroom.

He fumbles with his phone and charger, checking a text from Jack confirming he made it back to the dorm two hours prior. Then he face plants the bed and prays his stomach doesn’t hate him in the morning.

It does not, lucky enough.

By the time his alarm goes off at nine, he’s shoving out of bed and ready for a hot shower to chase away the stink of booze.

The bathroom isn’t wet like it normally is after Jack gets up for his morning routine. The shower isn’t even damp.

Gabe frowns as he relives his bladder before stepping out into the living area.

Jack’s bottle isn’t out of the cabinet.

“Told ya you’d like sleeping in.”

He turns his head in the direction of Jack’s bedroom.

“I don’t like the feeling.” Comes Jack’s laughing reply, “I feel like I’ve wasted half the day.”

“Bet I can change yer mind with a blowie.”

A soft smack, “I want a shower first. I smell like your cigarettes.” 

“Fine.” The bed creaks, “I’ll blow you in the shower.”

Aaaand that’s his queue to get in the shower before those two waste an hours worth of hot water. He backtracks and shuts the door with a smirk.

By the time he’s done, he can hear the two of them talking in the kitchen about going down to the mess hall for a late breakfast and some coffee. He steps out of the bathroom, fully dressed and still drying the ends of his hair.

“Whoa. You’re out of bed.” He grins.

Jesse isn’t wearing a shirt and he’s leaning against the counter while Jack spins around looking guilty as hell.

“Gabriel!”

Gabe pauses mid-towel dry, “Yea?”

“You’re never up before nine.” Jack winces.

Gabe grins slow and sly, “Didn’t want me to catch you lazing about on a Saturday?” He walks around them to the fridge to sate his dry mouth with another water, “Gotta give you credit where credits due, McCree. Jack has a routine.”

Jesse laughs outright and drags Jack down for a kiss, “Don’t worry doll, I won’t make it a habit.” He winks as they part, “Meet me downstairs in fifteen? I’m gonna make sure Genji made it back to his room.”

“Mhmm.” Jack hums against his mouth and watches him leave through the front door.

Gabe steps up beside him and hands over a second water bottle, “You need a shower.”

Jack sniffs his arm, “Ugh. I do. How did Jesse sleep with me last night?”

“I’m surprised you two were able to fuck with all that booze in your system.” Gabe lifts an eyebrow at him as he unscrews the cap on the bottle.

Jack winces, “Oh yea. No. I’m not.” He inhales, “I’m good with - you know - oral and stuff but not.” He shakes his head now, “I’ve never been with anyone.”

Gabe pauses with the bottle to his lips. It’s not what he’s expecting. Not the answer and not the rush of heat that settles in his gut at the thought of Jack being a  _ virgin. _ Like he needed any extra jerk-off material for his morning showers.

“Drunk first times are the worst.” Gabe agrees, “I thought’d uh-.” He waves a his free hand.

“It’s not something I want to just give away.” Jack whispers, “To anyone.” He rubs at the back of his neck and flushes, “It’s an outdated thing.”

Gabe shakes his head, “It’s your thing.” He points the bottle at Jack, “College doesn’t mean you gotta swing your dick whichever way it wants to go.”

Jack’s face scrunches up at the mental image, “True.”

“Jesse’s a good guy, Jack.” Gabe slaps him on the shoulder, “You picked a decent one in your first semester. Now  _ that’s _ lucky.”

They finish off their waters, then Jack heads off to take a quick shower.

Gabe is seriously debating the consumption of dry cereal when Jack emerges from his bedroom, dressed comfortably and holding his phone.

“We’re going to the mess for brunch, wanna come?”

Gabe looks up from the box he’s holding.

Jack’s too golden and beautiful for his own good. Gabe should stay here. He doesn’t need to join Jack and Jesse on their morning after breakfast run.

But Jack’s blue eyes are hard to say no to.

He tosses the box back on the counter and shoves his feet into his shoes, “Yea. I’m starved.”

Jack’s smile is worth the guilt of crashing his date.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids:
> 
> Liquor before beer - You're in the clear  
> Beer before Liquor - Couldn't be sicker
> 
> Drink safe.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Mc76 and some mcgenji angst in this chapter. Plus a frustrated Gabe.
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

 

**Three**

 

 

 

  
  
  


“Oh darlin’-” Jesse noses as Jack’s throat, fingers fumbling with the zipper on his jacket, “The things I am going to do to you.”

Jack’s laugh is guttural in reply and Jesse can hear his own fingers desperately trying to twist the lock on the door to the dorm. They don’t ever go to Jesse’s room, his roommate is quite literally in the same room and it’s weird to grope around in the dark with another dude  _ right there _ .

There’s an odd noise within the dorm, but Jesse’s far too focused on the smell of Jack’s skin and the big palm rucking up the back of his sweater.

They stumble in, Jack first and Jesse mauvers him up against one of the walls in the foyer. He doesn’t care wich, as long as Jack’s hand keeps making its way down to his ass.

That’s about when the noise filters through the arousal in his brain.

He pauses, mouth open on Jack’s collarbone and squints.

The music is harsh, loud and - “Is that  _ Nightwish _ ?” He pulls away from Jack and lifts an eyebrow.

Jack snickers and drops his head back against the wall, “Gabe must be behind on one of his final projects.” He purses his lips, “Or he has an exam tomorrow and he’s cramming.”

Jesse shakes his head incredulously, “How the hell is he getting anything done in all that racket?”

Jack shrugs a shoulder and reels him back against his huge chest, “Doesn’t matter, does it?” Jesse shivers under that hot blue gaze, “Just means he can’t hear us.”

And that Jesse can get with.

Jack drags him through the dorm and into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. He wrestles Jesse down on the bed and makes his big body comfortable between his spread thighs. A shiver goes down his spine as Jack unbuckles his BAMF belt and doesn’t even bother pulling it through the loops before he works open the rest.

His cock’s been hard inside his jeans since the library. Where Jack scribbled out his notes with one hand and kept the other a hair's breadth from where Jesse needed it the most.

A tease.

Jack was a  _ tease _ and what a revelation that was.

It continues in the form of Jack’s mouth, warm and wet around his dick. He sucks just enough to drag a groan from Jesse’s chest, then pulls back and peppers the underside with kitten licks that has him fit to be tied. It’s agonizingly brilliant.

Jesse slides his fingers through Jack’s bright locks and smooths the palm down over an ear until he reaches his neck.

Jack purrs, lips sucking where cock met balls and leans into the caress.

Jesse suddenly wants a kiss. In the midst of a killer BJ, he stares down at Jack’s eager face and the freckles over his nose and just wants a goddamn kiss.

“Come up here darlin’.” He cups a hand around the back of Jack’s neck and the blonde comes easily.

The kiss for a long while, lazy and messy, while Jack pulls his own cock out of his pants and fits them together. A moan vibrates through the kiss and Jesse swallows it happily, fire pooling between his legs as Jack ruts against him.

It’s over far too quickly, even though Jack’s been building it up for the last  _ four _ hours. Jesse’s always a tad bit disappointed when it’s over before he can wrap his head around it.

“Whew.” Jesse closes his eyes as Jack rolls over beside him, reaching for something to clean up the mess on both of their shirts.

“You can borrow one of mine.” Jack offers, stripping his own off over his head and tossing it in a little green laundry bin by the door.

Jesse cracks an eye open, “Mighty kind of you, doll.”

Jack smiles and props his upper body up with his forearm, “Got anywhere to be?”

“You lookin’ to sleep in some more?” Jesse chuckles, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Jack shakes his head, still smiling, “Nah. It’s a weekday. I have some games if you wanna play? We’ve been studying most of the evening.”

“Yea only because the librarian kicked us out.” Jesse tosses his head back in laugher, “Jack I have never met anyone who studies as much as you.”

“Angela.” Jack counters.

“Angela is going to be a surgeon. She has to study every millisecond or she’ll spontaneous combust.”

“True.” Jack flops onto his back and puffs out a sigh, “I am tired though. What time is it?”

Jesse reaches around for his phone, finds it in the back pocket of his jeans; still undone and cock hanging out. He whistles, “9:45.”

Jack groans, “I need a shower.”

“Bedtime?” Jesse’s stomach dips a little, unwilling to leave the warmth of another human being to go be unsocial with his roommate.

Jack nods, “Sorry.”

“Nah, darlin’.” Jesse leans over and smooths a hand up Jack’s chest, cupping his jaw and dropping down for a quick, thorough kiss, “G’night.”

He rolls out a second later, tucking his dick back in his underwear and putting all his bells and whistles back in place. He can feel Jack’s fingers skimming his lower back for a second before he points Jesse in the direction of his t-shirts.

A red one is his choice and it is surprisingly big on him. Of course, Jack’s enormous compared to most guys. So that’s no surprise.

“You look good in my clothes.” Jack mumbles sleepily from his bed.

Jesse glances over his shoulder and winks at the plaint, half-asleep mass nestled under a comforter, “I might just keep it.”

Jack waves a hand at him.

Jesse tip-toes out of Jack’s room, shutting the door with a soft click and peering into the darkened main room. There’s no light spilling from Gabe’s room, so he figures the other man already called it a night. Plus, no crashing metal music.

He makes sure to lock the door behind him as he pats down and takes stock of his stuff. Room key? Check. Cell phone? Check. Wallet? Check.

“See ya around.”

Jesse pauses and glances to his left.

A dude is stauntering down the hall towards Jesse, clearly looking for the staircase. He brushes up against Jesse’s shoulder as he passes and the grin on his face makes Jesse’s stomach twist in irritation.

He returns his attention to Genji, who’s leaning in the doorway to his room wearing a long white shirt, pale pink boxers and not much else.

“Another one?” Jesse tries not to curl his lip, “Really? Hanzo isn’t getting tired of it?”

Genji just smirks, “Hanzo’s with Akande right now. Dorms mine. What’s it to you?”

Jesse frowns. It’s the third one this week. And it’s  _ Thursday _ .

He tries to ignore the urge to snap at his best friend, “Tell me yer at least using protection with all of these guys.”

Genji scoffs, “I’m not stupid, Jesse.” He waves a hand, “Not staying with Jack tonight?”

“It’s a weekday. So no.” He slips his hands into his pockets, “You ain’t been texting me back.”

There. He said it. He’s been ignoring the sinking pit in his stomach for two weeks. Genji’s clipped responses, the ‘maybe later, k?’ and the general dodging of Jesse’s person. They’ve known one another since middle school and it’s not like Genji to be so distant.

“Busy.” Genji shrugs and he’s fixing to slip back into his room and shut the door.

Jesse isn’t having any of that crap. He puts a firm hand to the center of the wood and halts Genji’s motion.

“What?” The easy-going frown is forced, Jesse can tell.

“What’s goin’ on?” Jesse pleads, “You ain’t never been like this with me.” He swallows down the urge to pull Genji into a huge. Something he could once do so easily. 

He doubts it would be welcome now.

Genji’s shoulders slump, “I am sorry.”

Jesse lowers his voice, “Talk to me.”

“It is not you.” Genji insists, “I am -.” He seems to pause for a moment, eyes dropping to the ground, “I have been unfair to you. It is my problem.”

“You’ve never kept anything from me before.” Jesse frowns, “Why now?”

Genji laughs softly, “When I figure it out. I’ll tell you.” He fingers loosen on the doorframe and his eyes meet Jesse’s once more, “Meet me in the mess hall in the morning? We can get breakfast and catch up.” He weak smile, “You can - fill me in on what’s happening with your new hmmm what you do call it? Beau?”

Jesse flushes and rubs the back of his neck, “I dunno. We’re kind of taking it slow.”

Genji’s hand reaches out and a thumb rubs over a tender spot on his neck, “Slow does not leave hickies.” It falls away, leaving a tingling heat behind, “Good night, Jesse. See you in the morning.”

“Yea.” Jesse mutters weakly, “G’night.”

The door shuts gently in his face.

  
  


 

\------------

  
  
  


 

Gabe emerges from his den of screeching orchestra music once and  _ only _ once and at a terribly bad time.

He’s in need of a soda. Caffeine. Coffee.  _ Something _ to keep his eyes open after staring at patterns since their professor sprung a surprise ‘test’ for the next morning.

The music only did so much to keep him focused.

Except as he was standing at the sink, popping the tab on a soda, he heard a long, drawn out moan from behind the wall. It’s Jack, he can tell. He’s accidentally overheard that exact sound when he catches Jack in a morning shower. (on those rare occasions where Gabe can’t sleep and he’s up when Jack gets back from his run)

His stomach tightens as the sound comes again, this time with Jesse’s name following close behind.

He chugs the soda and snatches another can from the fridge so he doesn't have to come back out again. Of course, he doesn’t even make it halfway to his room before another choked out moan, this one from Jesse, and a growled ‘that’s it darlin’ come fer me’.

He shuts his door and bashes his head back against it.

Then he scowls down at his cock, which gives a happy salute inside his sweatpants. He didn’t come to college to get laid. He came to  _ get his degree. _ He came to meet interesting people and put his sewing skills to good use. He came with a  _ goal _ .

He came -

He sets the sodas on the nearest flat surface and shoves a hand down the front of his pants. It’s a quick, sloppy thing. His thighs tremble and his vision blurs and he is  _ not  _ thinking about what Jack might look like on top of him, those same moans echoing and his come smeared on Gabe’s skin.

Except that his  _ is _ .

And he comes breathlessly in his pants and all over his hand.

He slumps against the wood and bashes his head again.

He  _ might _ be attracted to Jack.

Just - Just a little bit.

Damn it.

  
  
  


 

\-----------

  
  


 

 

Morning greets Gabe with a splitting headache from the excess caffeine. He groans like he’s dying and slaps angrily at his chirping alarm clock.

By the time he’s dressed like a human being and is only 30% sure he’s going to pass his midterm exam; Jack is standing in the kitchen making breakfast.

He has an electric skillet plugged into the socket beside the sink and a carton of eggs empty near a mixing bowl. It smells amazing and Gabe’s stomach growls happily at the prospect of food.

“Hungry?” Gabe scratches his stomach and shuffles to the fridge to get another coke to chase the migraine.

Jack intercepts him with an egg-covered spatula, “No. I have water for you.” He points the utensil at a water on the counter, “I saw how many sodas were missing.”

Gabe scowls, “What are you, my mom?”

Jack sniffs and goes back to scrambling the eggs.

Gabe grudgingly takes the water bottle and rummages around in the cabinets, hoping to find some headache meds.

There are none. Fuck it all.

Jack divides the eggs between two of Gabe’s plates, grabs a set of forks from a drawer and pushes one at him.

He takes it gratefully and together they hunch over the kitchen counter and eat scrambled eggs. Jack tells him he picked up a few things from the store during his run and plans to make a bigger trip to an actual grocery store on Saturday.

“Wanna come?” Jack sets his plate in the sink and starts washing it.

Gabe polishes off his eggs and slides his plate across the counter, “Sure. I need a few things.” He also needs to check his bank account and make sure his last commission payment went through so he could actually  _ pay _ for the things he needs.

“Also.” Jack nods at their barren living area, “Some chairs or a couch or something.”

“We’ve been saying that since the beginning of the semester.” Gabe snorts.

“And if I’m going to stay here my entire college experience, I want decent chairs.” He puts their plates on a drying mat and elbows Gabe’s bicep, “I want to actually converse with you without standing all the time. Or sitting on the floor.”

Gabe nods, “Deal.” He wonders if he mama will send him a spare TV. Maybe a DVD player if she’s feeling really generous, “I’ll talk to my mom and see if she has any TV’s for us.”

Jack nods, checking his phone, “Sounds like a plan. We can leave after my run Saturday, good?”

Gabe groans and stares at the ceiling, “Jack. That’s at 8 am.”

“I’m aware.” Jack chuckles, pushing his shoulder slightly, “Just be glad I’m not dragging you on the run with me.” He grabs his pack by the door.

“I like it better when Jesse’s here to keep your ass in bed.” Gabe calls out.

Jack just waves and laughs.

  
  
  


 

\-----------

  
  


 

 

Genji S himada has been in love with Jesse McCree since high school. They have been friends far longer, but it wasn’t until Jesse cast his eyes in Hanzo’s direction, that he finally understood the twisting, ugly feeling in his stomach was jealousy.

Jealousy for every partner Jesse’s every been with.

It was not a fun feeling. It was also one Jesse did not share with him.

After five years, Genji though he’d come to terms with it. Thought it had settled into something comfortable and stable.

Until Jack jogged his way into Jesse’s field of vision.

Genji, optimistic as ever, figured it would be a one and done type of deal. Except Jack wasn’t that type of man and Jesse - Jesse couldn’t stop  _ talking _ about the pretty, athletic blonde man who ran past his cigarette hidey hole.

So, Genji decided to find out for himself if Jack really was as interesting to look at as Jesse claimed. Their first meeting had been so brief.

Of course Jack was gorgeous. Even Genji could see that.

But to watch him run across campus, sweating and wearing ridiculous running gear? It was hard to deny that he too would have tried to scoop Jack up for some fun. Except he’d looked back at Jesse, hadn’t he?

Genji had been almost certain his fashion major buddy would be first in line to ask Jack out, but that had been a lost cause. Gabriel Reyes was not interested in sampling the willing bodies college had to offer.

“Does he listen to grating metal music when you’re in class?” Jesse is picking through the food sitting between them.

Genji snaps his chopsticks at Jesse’s, “Stop being picky and eat your food.”

“Does he?” Jesse asks again.

“No. We are not allowed music in class.” Genji rests his forearms on the edge of the table, “Does he listen to it in his room?”

Jesse snickers, “Yea. Jack’s used to it though. Can tell exactly what he’s going through just by what’s playing.”

Genji flicks his gaze at Jesse, who is now picking through the food on his plate.

_ And that is not suspicious, Jack knowing Gabriel so well? _ He burns to ask. He knows Jack is not the type to willingly pursue another man while Jesse warms his bed. Jesse is not either.

A perfect match.

His chest burns and he returns to their meal.

“Whatcha doin’ for the summer?” Jesse asks, waving to the waiter for a refill on his drink.

“Mmm. Hanzo and I have booked tickets to return home. Father is growing ill and soon we will have to make preparations.” Genji slumps a little, “Sooner than we expected.”

“Aw hell, Genji.” Jesse reaches across the table and wraps warm, rough fingers around his wrist and squeezes, “Need me to come with?”

Genji smiles, “I would like to say yes, but this is a family affair.” It would also be the first time Jesse did  _ not _ join them on a venture home. He wonders if father will be upset that their loud american friend will not be with them.

“Akande going?” Jesse mutters.

“Ah.” Genji points at him, “Akande is engaged to Hanzo. Hanzo is the legal heir. Akande is supposed to be present.”  _ And you are not mine. _

“Stupid.” Jesse grumbles, but whispers a ‘thank ya’ to the waiter as a new drink is placed near his plate.

“Don’t pout.” Genji admonishes, “You can visit for Christmas holiday just as you always do.”

A long winded sigh, “Fine. Fine. Tell Sojiro he’s not allowed to die until we all graduate.”

Genji laughs and pulls free of Jesse’s grasp, “I’ll be sure to let him know.”

  
  
  


 

 

\-------------

  
  


 

 

They spend forty five minutes arguing over a used sofa in flea market shopping center.

It is the most fun Jack has ever had shopping for  _ furniture _ . Gabe agrees after they finally pick out an ugly beige sofa and a set of bean bag chairs.

“Still better than any argument I had with a sibling.” Gabe grins as they wait in line at a sandwich dive.

“I’m an only child.” Jack pays for both meals, “So I’ve only ever fought with my dad over the right way to seed a field.”

“And how did that work out?” Gabe lifts an eyebrow.

Jack’s lip twitches, “I was grounded for two weeks.”

“Ouch.” Gabe waves a hand as their order number is called out and he reaches across the glass window to take both wrapped sandwiches in hand.

Jack juggles the canned drinks as Gabe leads the way through the cluttered restaurant and out to a small patio with a smattering of metal chairs and tables. They sit and Gabe heads back into the store to grab a wad of napkins and some utensils in case the contents are messy.

They both got meatball subs and they are indeed messy as hell. So both of them dig in with forks and napkins and messy mouths.

“Half way through the first semester.” Gabe cuts a meatball in half, “Doing good in class?”

Jack nods and sips at his soda, “Yea. You?”

“More exams than I expected.” Gabe admits with a shrug, “I’m a little overworked doing both commissions  _ and _ schoolwork. It’s a nightmare.”

Jack hums, “I wondered how you made money. I’ve been saving a long while, but I didn’t really want to pry.”

Gabe waves his fork, “Pry away. Gotta big family and they did what they could to send me off with some savings.” He wipes at his mouth again and Jack can see sauce in his beard and it should not be cute but it is, “But commission save my ass.”

Jack moves his gaze back to his food, “What do you make? Shirts?”

“Nah. Costumes mostly. Pretty extravagant ones.” He replies, “Cosplay. Holidays. Uh -.” An awkward chuckle, “ _ Other _ things.”

Jack snickers, “You mean sexual things?”

“Hey. I don’t judge what people are into.” Gabe spread his palms, “You like what you like.”

“If you say so.” Jack tries to hide his laughter.

“This coming from the dude having regular sex with a cowboy wannabe.”

“At least I’m  _ getting _ regular sex.” Jack tosses out.

Gabe clutches his chest, “Ouch, Jack.”

They finish their meals and head back to Jack’s car. It’s a bit of a drive to campus, but they spend it with Gabe blasting AC/DC and declaring at Jack’s car is a  _ classic _ and such, this type of music should be played inside it’s metal frame.

It’s a fun drive home and Jack is overflowing with contentment as they unload their new toys and bags full of groceries.

They move as a unit around the kitchen, putting food where it goes and beaming at the filled-to-the-brim refrigerator.

“Look good a hard at it.” Gabe puts a hand over his heart, “It may not always look like that.”

“True.” Jack agrees, falling back into a blue bean bag while Gabe does the same with a red one.

“Couch’ll be here tomorrow, right?” Gabe’s eyes are closed and his head is hanging over the back of his bag.

Jack wiggles deeper into his own and sighs, “Yep. Round two, I think.”

“Sweet.” Gabe flops his arms out, “Wake me when they get here.”

Jack laughs, “You’re going to sleep right there?”

Gabe cracks one dark eye open to stare at Jack, “What, you never slept in a bean bag as a kid?”

Jack shakes his head, “No. Never had one.”

“Oh dude. You are missing out.” Gabe grins, closing the eye again and nestling deeper, “It fucking sucks, but it’s fun.”

Jack rolls his eyes and stretches out in a mirror of Gabe’s pose. They sit like that for a long while, until the sun sets and the room goes dark. Jack’s half-asleep and staring out the window when he phone buzzes.

It’s Jesse asking for a raincheck.

Jack’s too tired for much else, so he sends a smiley face and drops his phone back on the ground beside him.

He glances over at Gabe, who’s softly snoring in his own bag, chest rising and falling under a hoodie. It looks super uncomfortable and Jack has half a mind to wake Gabe up and make him get in his bed.

But he doesn't quite have the heart.

He curls up on his side, watching Gabe breathe; and slowly falls asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support, comments, and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of your continued support, kudos, comments. I'm so damn happy to have made it a year. It's been an amazing one and I've written so much and it's thanks to all of you that I've gotten this far.


End file.
